


That One Time Alec Has A Breakdown

by Iost



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is Alec but not Alec is that makes since, Alec is Marks big bear, Alec is such a fuzz ball, Alec is way past the gone, Angst, But whatever, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, I don't like Trina or Trina/Mark or anything to do with Trina, Is there really no Mark/Alec fanfics on here?, M/M, Mark doesn't feel The Flare, Mark is not immune, Mentioned Darnell, Mentioned DeeDee, Mentioned Lana, Mentioned Misty, Mentioned The Toad, Mentioned Trina, Past Mark/Trina, Prequel, The Flare, The Kill Order, The Kill Order Prequel, This is before they all die i guess, This was supposed to be long, What is this?, breakdowns, cuz I'm dumb, don't ask why, forgetting tags, idk - Freeform, idk what else to put, it gets more confusing when you ask, now there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark just wants everything to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Alec Has A Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning to write Alec/Mark for a while now. I didn't mean for it to be angst tho..... anyway...... I tried.
> 
>  
> 
> No WiFi  
> On phone

Mark was walking back from Trina and DeeDee's room. He didn't know why he was in there. They don't even know who he was.

Mark finds Alec standing in the middle of the Berg, staring at a wall. He guesses the Berg is on autopilot.

He caught a glimpse of the big bears face. It was pale, and as gaunt as ever. Mark felt slightly disturbed.

Mark stared at Alec. His friend. His best friend. He knew something was wrong, judging by the guys face. "Alec? You okay?" He stepped towards the older man.

Alec's head snapped towards him, eyes full of fear. "No." The man whispered out.

Then, the tears came.

Not loud, crocodile sobs. But chest bursting, heart breaking silent sobs. They wracked his entire body.

Mark felt himself moving towards the man. He's never seen the big bear cry, ever. Not over Darnell, Misty, The Toad... not even Lana. He didn't know what to do.

So, he hugs him.

It's weird. Mark is only used to Trina, or DeeDee crying in his arms. Not a full grown man, twice his size.

He doesn't feel awkward though.

With Trina... he wanted to kiss her better. Now he doesn't. Trina doesn't even know who he is.

With DeeDee... DeeDee was a child, and he never felt comfortable around kids. He doesn't know why.

But with Alec... it just feels right. The big bear fits against him. Yeah, he's touched Alec before. But not like this, not ever like this.

It was usually one or the other pushing each other out of the way, during a fight. Or to drag the other to one place, or another.

This was filled with emotions though. So many emotions. Mark decided he should try to comfort the man.

"Hey, hey. Shh, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

Alec sobs even harder. Perhaps this wasn't working.

"Alec. Alec, look at me." He does. Tears rolling down his cheeks, Mark wipes them away. "What's wrong?"

Alec smiles. It's terrifyingly feeble and tiny. "Everything is wrong."

Mark couldn't agree more. He doesn't say anything, he waits for the man to continue.

"I'm sick, Mark. I'm like them. I'm broken. I need to leave. I'm a monster. Soon I'll kill you. I'll feel your flesh and bone against my hands, while I rip you apart. And I'll like it."

Mark noted to himself that Alec didn't mention Trina or DeeDee.

He instantly felt guilty. He was more worried about Trina and him, to notice what was happening to his friend.

"Hey, no. Don't think like that. Cause that's not gonna happen. Okay? We'll find something. To help you."

'Before you're past the gone.' Goes unsaid between them

What surprises Mark is when Alec laughs. It's harsh, and Mark has chills running down his back. "I'm far past gone, boy."

He spits the words out, and Mark knows, they're already eating away at his friends brain. He wants to puke.

"C'mon Alec, don't say that." His voice was quiet and terrified, even to his own ears.

Then, Alec stops laughing, smiling, giggling, or whatever he was doing. To stare at Mark. It feels like he's staring through his soul.

"Oh, man." Alec whispers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mark. I didn't... I didn't mean it."

"It's fine. Alec, really it's fine. Just... please don't talk like that. Please." Alec just nods, and hugs Mark.

Mark doesn't flinch. He forces himself not to. This was Alec. He shouldn't be scared of his best friend.

Yet he was.

He was always scared of Alec. Who wasn't? But he felt safe with the man, even if he knew the guy could kill him, at any moment. He always felt safe with him.

Now, not so much.

The hug was nice, more than nice. It was comforting. But Mark didn't feel comforted. He pulls away.

"Alec." He mutters. Alec stops trying to hug him.

He stops trying to do anything. He just... stands there. Waiting.

It's amazing how one word can do so much.

"Don't comfort me. When you're the one supposed to be comforted." Alec snorts.

It's so much like him, it hurts.

But it's not really him anymore.

"Alec, I'm serious. You were just crying your eyes out... and yet you're the one comforting me. Makes no sence."

"Nothing makes sence."

Mark rolls his eyes, he knew the big bear was going to say that.

Alec continues, "But maybe, maybe I wanted to be the one who comforts for once. You take care of everyone, let me take care of you."

Mark smiles. It's nothing like Alec, but he'll leave it alone. They're all gonna die anyway. Might as well enjoy it.

Mark allows Alec to pull him to the couch, he has no idea what's happening.

"What're you doin'?" He suddenly feels a wave of tiredness crash through him.

He's always tired now.

"We're gonna snuggle." The words are so unlike Alec, that Mark wants to laugh.

So he does. It's more of a breathless giggle. But he doesn't care. It feels nice to laugh.

Soon Alec gets them situated on the small couch. Alec's back against the wall, and holding Mark close, from behind. So he doesn't fall off.

It's quiet for a few minutes. Mark enjoys the silence now, he used to hate it.

"Thank you." He mutters. He didn't want to break the silence, but he needed to say it.

Alec in return grunts out a, "Not a problem, kid."

Mark thinks Alec didn't take his 'thanks' sincerely enough. He decides to change that.

He turns around, just a little so he doesn't fall. Alec opens his eyes a little.

Mark takes his chance, he leans in and kisses the man. It's chaste, but oh so perfect. Mark thinks he could fall in love.

He pulls back to see a shocked expression on the big bears face. He smiles warmly.

"I mean it. Thank you."

Alec nods with a smirk on his face, and Mark can feel himself falling in love. He turns back around.

Mark closes his eyes. He tries not to think about when he wakes up, Alec won't be Alec anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Idk what this is. Thoughts?


End file.
